1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens on wafer level and a related method, and more particularly, to an optical lens on wafer level and a related method for improving adhesion between optical components by filling via plugs with adhesion material in between two optical components or in between two spacers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancement of optics technology, image-capturing devices are more and more popular. Beside digital cameras, mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and notebooks also have image-capturing functions installed.
An optical lens is one of the most important components in the image-capturing device. Recently, when manufacturing the optical lens on wafer level, only glue is coated between optical components to bond the optical components. However, if a quality test is performed on such optical lens, the optical components of the optical lens may fall off due to temperature or humidity factor.
Hence, improving the adhesion between the optical components has become considerations for the future.